Maron's Not really Blind Date
by YumiYa
Summary: Hey everybody!! The last chapter is up!! The final battle has begun and who will come out the victor? Fin+Access, Miyako+Minazuki, Maron+Chiaki, and Celcia+Toki!!! Please read and review! Arigato! Ja!! ^_^
1. The Date

Disclaimer: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne is owned by Tanemura Arina and not me!!!   
  
A.N.: Hi! This is Maron's Not-really Blind Date! It's a lot longer and better than the original story (in my friend's opinion). It's also heavily revised! AND.....this is a Maron/Chiaki pairing and a little bit of Miyako/Yamato pairing too! Miyako has finally seen that Chiaki loves Maron, and vice versa, and she also can admit that she likes Minazuki! So she and Minazuki try to pair up Chiaki and the ever-so-stubborn Maron! I hope you like this story better than the other one!!!! So please, R+R!!!!  
  
"text"=speaking  
(text)=Author speaking  
text=thoughts  
  
  
Maron's Not Really Blind Date!!!1  
By: ice_eternity  
  
  
  
  
"Mou!! I can't believe Miyako-chan set me up on a date with Chiaki! I never would have agreed if Miyako said it was going to be with him!!!! All she said was that it was a blind date! I can't believe I fell for it!"  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
  
Maron dresses up in her best dress and gets ready to go out. When she arrives at the restaurant, she sees Chiaki sitting at the table. Maron marches up to him and says, "Chiaki! What are you doing here?!" Chiaki looks up at her and grins, "Kombawa Maron! You look cute! Are you waiting for your boyfriend perhaps? He'll probably forget that you're waiting for him because he saw a cuter girl than you!" Maron glares at him, pulls out a mallet (A.N.: Oh no! She's gone Akane-style!!! Run!!!), and hits Chiaki. Chiaki twitches on the ground with a large bump on the head.  
"As if it's any of your business! I'm here because Miyako-chan! Set me up on a blind date!" Chiaki looked surprised.  
"Really?! I'm here for a blind date too. Miyako-chan said she wanted me to meet her friend on a blind date! I only did it for Miyako because I already have someone I like!" Chiaki blushed a little bit. (Now he doesn't do that too often does he?! ^_^)   
"Nani?! Miyako said she wanted me to meet this really cute boy that she knew!" Maron exclaimed totally oblivious from Chiaki's slight blush. Miyako! How could you do this to me?! You know I can't stand this guy!   
"So, Maron, I guess we're on a date! You're really cute! Of course I prefer the time on the balcony though! You were really cute then!!" Chiaki grinned. Maron blushed terribly, nodded, and said, "You better not take advantage of this, Chiaki!" They ate at the restaurant, but Maron was feeling uneasy, because Chiaki kept staring at her with a grin on his face.   
"What Chiaki? Is there something on my face?"  
"No, I was just thinking how cute you look!" Chiaki replied. Maron blushed again. What is he trying to do?   
"I'm done!"  
"OK!" Chiaki paid the bill and they left. Outside, the moon was full and the temperature was just right. The skies were clear and the stars were twinkling in the dark blue sky. Maron breathed in fresh air and sighed. Chiaki looked up at the stars.  
"How about a moonlight walk through the park before going back?" Maron nodded. Together they walked through the park. Chiaki had his arm around Maron's waist. Maron walked with Chiaki while staring at his hand on her waist. She blushed and tried to walk faster. Chiaki just held her back.  
"Chiaki, would you kindly remove your hand from my waist?" Chiaki looked at her and asked, "Why? Is there something wrong?" Maron blushed harder and stammered, "It makes us a look like a couple this way!" Chiaki replied, "Aren't we?" Maron stopped and replied, "No!" Chiaki was hurt, "Well for now it's okay because after all we are on a date!" They continued walking.   
"But Chiaki!" Maron objected but nothing would change Chiaki's mind. When they reached the apartments, Maron said, "We are not going in there with your hand on my waist!" Chiaki grinned and removed his arm. They walked in and Maron checked her mailbox. Again, there was no letter. Maron saddened and Chiaki dragged her to the elevator. Inside the elevator, Chiaki said, "How long are you going to wait for them?"  
"I don't know! I have their phone numbers and addresses! I'm just too scared!" They reached their floor and walked out. They stopped at their doors.  
"Thanks for the date, Chiaki! I really enjoyed it!"  
"You bet, Maron! How about another on sometime?" Chiaki grinned as he saw her nod. They said goodnight and walked in. Oblivious to them, Miyako saw the whole thing. Alright! Now if only Minazuki and I can get them to say "it"! It'll be perfect! She went back to her apartment from her hiding place.  
In her apartment, Maron collapsed on a chair exhausted. Fin had gone to sleep a long time ago.  
"Uh! I'm so tired!" Maron got back up, dressed, then trudged back to her room. She collapsed on her bed. It's great that Fin didn't find a demon today! She then fell into a deep sleep filled with happy dreams. (Probably about Chiaki! ^_~)  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
  
ice_eternity:Well! That's the end of Chapter 1!!! Keep checkin' back for Chapter 2!!! Please R/R!!! Thank you soooo much!!!!  
  
  



	2. A demon>>Target: Toudaiji Miyako

ice_eternity: Yo pplz!! Dis is ice_eternity here!! Chapter 2 is uuup!!! Yeah!!! I finally finished it!! There's a bit of a spoiler in here so...yeah! Please R+R!! Thankz!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't want to do this but I have to soo.I wanna get this over with!!! CCS does not belong to me!!! It belongs to Tanemura Arina!!!! Thank you!!!  
  
"text"=speaking  
  
(text)=author speaking  
  
text=thoughts  
  
Maron's Not Really Blind Date  
  
Chapter 2;Miyako's behavior: A Demon  
  
By: ice_eternity  
  
"Maron! Wake up! Mou!! Wake up!!" Fin yelled in Maron's ear. Aah! Chiaki-kun! Aishite.. "Fin!! Ohayo! It's such a beautiful day isn't it? Let's go make breakfast ne?" Maron said getting out of bed. Darn it! It was getting good too!!!  
  
"Maron! How can you?! Look at the time!" Fin cried pointing at the clock. It read 7:30. Maron looked at it and screamed, "NANI!! Aaagh!! No, I'm gonna be late again!!!" (A.N.: I don't know what time school usually starts, so if anybody knows, please tell me!!) Maron ran about her apartment. In 10 minutes, Maron was out the door running towards the school when she got there, she took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
  
FWEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Maron toppled over, clutching her ears, anime-style. Packlamao-sensei glared at her and pointed out the door, "Out!!" The class laughed quietly. Miyako sat at her desk. Her eyes were bloodshot and gave her a tired look.  
  
"Baka! That dumb girl will never learn! She's always making me late!" Miyako said under her breath, but Chiaki heard her.  
  
At lunch, Maron came up to Miyako and said, "Ne, Miyako-chan, sorry I made you wait! I got home really late and." Maron trailed off as she saw Miyako glare at her.  
  
"Look, Maron! I don't want to hear your excuses! I've had it with you! From now on, we're no longer friends!" Miyako got up, pushed Maron down, and marched away. Maron watched her leave when she realized that the Petit Clair was beeping the whole time. It died off as Miyako walked away. No! Miyako can't possibly be possessed again! A hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw Chiaki. He helped her up then asked, "What's wrong with Miyako?" Maron shook her head, "I don't know!" They walked back to school together when the bell rang.  
  
After school, when Maron opened her door, Fin flew right in front of her face.  
  
"Miyako! She's possessed again! Maron! You have to checkmate this tonight or else Miyako will die!"  
  
"Hai, Fin!" Maron walked to her balcony.  
  
Meanwhile next door:  
  
"Sindbad-kun! Miyako is possessed again!" Access cried. Chiaki replied, "I know!" Access stopped flying all over his head, "Geez! If you always know who is possessed, why do I always go out and look then, ne?"  
  
"Gomen, Access!" Together, Chiaki and Access left the building into a dark alley. Couple of seconds later, Kaitou Sindbad emerged from the shadow, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.  
  
Back to Maron:  
  
"Fin! Onegai!" Maron held up her crucifix.  
  
"Hai!" Fin powered it up and Maron jumped off the balcony.  
  
"Jeanne d'Arc, give me your power!" A flash of pink, and Maron turned into the mysterious Kaitou Jeanne.  
  
"Chiaki ni hoki, muteki ni steki, genki, yuki! (Strong and serious, Matchless and marvelous, Energetic and courageous!!)" Kaitou Jeanne ran toward the Momokuri Academy.  
  
Momokuri Academy:  
  
Detective Toudaiji was reading the notice cards.  
  
I shall steal the gracefulness of the gymnastic ribbons tonight at 9:00.  
  
~Kaitou Jeanne  
  
  
  
Tonight, I shall steal the gymnastic ribbons of Toudaiji Miyako.  
  
~Kaitou Sindbad  
  
(A.N.:I know! Stupid idea! What else does Miyako treasure besides Maron's friendship?)  
  
"Otousan, I'll take care of Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sindbad! Leave them to me! You don't need to get involved!" Miyako said walking away.  
  
"M-m-miyako, daijoubu?"  
  
"Daijoubu!! Leave me alone!!" Detective Toudaiji watched her walk away. Haruta walked up to him. "Sir, is Miyako-chan okay?!"  
  
"I think so!" They walked away. Over the building, a silhouette leaped through the air. It crept through the doors and into the gymnasium. The ribbons lay in the center of the floor. All the lights were off. The figure crept toward the ribbons. All of a sudden, the lights turned on and a net fell down. The figure was caught in the trap. Miyako walked to the net, haughtily. The demon inside spoke, "So, Kaitou Jeanne, how did you like my trap? Clever, ain't it?" Kaitou Jeanne struggled against her net. Something flew threw the air and cut threw the net setting Jeanne free. Kaitou Sindbad came out of a shadow in a corner and caught it. (A.N.:I forgot what it is! If anybody know tell me! I think it's a boomerang thing, but it has three ends!)  
  
"Kaitou Sindbad is here!" Kaitou Jeanne wasted no time. She shoved Miyako aside with a "gomen" and ran toward the ribbons. Sindbad leapt and landed in front of her. They started fighting along with Fin and Access.  
  
"Fin-chan! Onegai, let me talk to you!"  
  
"Iie!" Fin flew away.  
  
"Checkmate!" Jeanne and Sindbad had stopped fighting and Sindbad had thrown his pin. Jeanne ran as fast as she could, then stopped. She lifted her hand and caught the pin. It clattered on the floor. Turning around, she sent her rebound ball, let go of the string, and tied him up. Lifting the Petit Claire, a glow started to come from it.  
  
"Under the name of God, You, Demon born in the dark, I seal you here! Checkmate!" She threw the pin at the ribbons. The demon was sucked into the pin and it turned into a white pawn. As the demon was captured, Miyako cried in pain, clutching her head. She collapsed later and Jeanne and Sindbad left the building.  
  
Under the light of the moon, Sindbad and Jeanne went their separate ways and returned to their normal forms. Unknown to them, they were only mere yards apart from each other. Maron and Chiaki both headed back to their apartments, alone.  
  
Later:  
  
Fin flew through the air as fast as she could to escape the dark angel behind her.  
  
"Fin-chan! Chotto matte!" Access cried out. Fin kept on flying and Access flew faster. Fin flew into an alley and encountered a dead end. Yes! Got her! Access thought as he cornered her. Access pinned Fin to the wall.  
  
"Fin-chan! Listen to me!"  
  
"Iie! You're the Devil's advocate! Let go of me!" Fin struggled.  
  
"No! I won't! You know as well as I do that I'm not working for the Devil!"  
  
"."  
  
"Fin-chan.after you were banished, a couple of centuries ago, you joined sides with him, didn't you?"  
  
"."  
  
"Onegai! Stop working for him! Come back to Kami-sama's side!"  
  
"Demo.Devil-sama was the only one who really cared about me when I was banished! He saved me! I called for you.but you never came! And Kami- sama wouldn't forgive me!"  
  
"Baka Fin! I tried to help you, honestly.I tried so hard! They wouldn't let me! They held me back then, but not now. Kami-sama forgave you a long time ago! After this job, he'll only throw you away! Don't you care?"  
  
"No! Nobody cares about me, so why should I?"  
  
"Because Maron cares! Kami-sama cares! Heck! Even Sindbad cares! But I care about you the most!"  
  
"Hontoni?"  
  
"Hai! I told you once, I told you a million of times! Aishiteru Fin- chan! I wasn't kidding! Why do you think I'm here?"  
  
"To help Kaitou Sindbad!"  
  
".Okay that's true but Kami-sama sent me down here to get you! He wants you back!" Access said trying to convince Fin that she wasn't what she thought she was.  
  
"A-a-access-kun! Aishiteru! I always have! Ever since I knew you those centuries ago when we were still friends!" Fin collapsed into tears and clung onto Access. Access stroked her hair, lovingly.  
  
"Let's go back home, ne? You can tell Maron! Sindbad should have already given her the note!"  
  
"By the way, who is Kaitou Sindbad?!"  
  
"eh??" Access sweatdropped. Man..I mentioned him too much!  
  
"Well?"  
  
"F-f-fin!!!" Access whined. Fin looked annoyed. Access sighed and then he let out one of the biggest secrets he had ever kept. "Kaitou Sindbad is Nagoya Chiaki!" Fin had question marks over her head and kitty ears. (A.N.: Just like Hikaru!! She would look so cute!)  
  
"You mean that blue-haired next door to Maron?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Oh!" Fin lost the questions and the ears.  
  
"So.let's go home k?"  
  
"Maron will hate me!"  
  
"No, she won't! You're part of her family!" Access encouraged at the distraught angel.  
  
"Okay." The two angels flew back.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Maron walked through the doors and headed towards the mailboxes. She opened her mailbox and found a letter lying there. She picked it up and read it.  
  
You looked so sad today! Smile! Miyako will get better! I promise!! Besides.a frown doesn't suit that pretty face of yours! I want to talk to you alone! Come out to your balcony tonight! I'll be waiting!  
  
~Chiaki  
  
P.S. Au gratin! Please! I haven't had a decent meal in days!  
  
Maron smiled and blushed. She went into the elevator and walked out when it reached her floor. Inside her apartment, she put away he things and headed to her balcony . Outside, she waited to see Chiaki's grinning face pop out, but it never came. Fifteen minutes passed when Maron finally became frustrated.  
  
"Mou! Chiaki-kun! If you aren't going to be here, then why'd you tell me to come?!" A figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Maron! I'm right here!" Kaitou Sindbad told her with a kind and caring expression. Maron gasped and stepped back. What?! Did he see me?  
  
S-s-sindbad! Nani?! Why are you here? I'm getting Miyako!" Sindbad held her wrist, pulled her up to him, and backed up against the wall! Maron blushed at the close contact. Aaah! Maron don't blush! Chiaki! Remember Chiaki!He looked into her eyes and she lost herself in an ocean of blue.  
  
"I'm here because.." He took off the cloth covering his face and kissed her on the lips. Maron stared at him shocked but found herself kissing him back. God, I feel like a two-timer! They broke apart and when Maron opened her eyes, she was looking into Chiaki's eyes.  
  
".I'm Nagoya Chiaki!" Maron stared at him. N-nani? How can it be? Chiaki looked at her worried. Uh-oh! How is he going to take it?  
  
"Maron."  
  
To be Continued..  
  
End of Chapter 2!!  
  
ice_eternity: ooooooooooooooooo..cliffhanger!!!! So ends Chapter 2!!! Hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 3 is coming real soon!! I've started writing it sooo..yeah! ^_^ R+R! Ja ne!! 


	3. Dreams Come True

ice_eternity: Hi pplz! Chapter 3 is up! I warn you though…it is very…very…very…very short!!!! Sorry! I just didn't want to have couple things happen in one story!!!! Chapter 4 is coming up soon though!!! KKJ is owned by Tanemura Arina!! Also…just wanna let you know…this chapter contains spoilers in the manga series!!! Okay so…here's Chapter 3!!!!  
  
"text"…talking  
  
text...thoughts  
  
(text)….Author's notes  
  
  
  
"…I'm Nagoya Chiaki." Maron stared at him, shocked. N-n-nani? How can it be? Chiaki looked at her, worried. Uh-oh! How is she going to take it?  
  
"Maron…"  
  
1 Chapter 3: Dreams come true  
  
By: ice_eternity  
  
Maron stared at him then closed her eyes. Oh boy! Let's see…y *new* boyfriend ends up to be my rival! I love him when he's Chiaki and hate him when he's Sindbad!!! Boy…this is getting more confusing everyday!!!! Suddenly, she spoke, "My life is more complicated than ever!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, only because my *new* boyfriend who I like, ends up to be my rival and I just figured out that I have to fight him!" Chiaki grinned, "I believe that will change really soon! Access and I have decided to join sides with you, Kaitou Jeanne!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said…Kaitou Sindbad will now join sides with Kaitou Jeanne!"  
  
"I know, I know…but why?"  
  
"You'll see! Access, is Fin with you? Come out!" The two angels popped up in front of them. Both of their faces were red.  
  
"Where've you been my little red tomato-angel?"  
  
"N-n-nowhere! Right, Access-kun?" Fin blushed as she looked at Access. Access looked at her dreamily and nodded. Maron teased Fin, "Ooooo…Access-KUN?! So we're that close already huh?" Fin looked at her in surprise, "MARON!!!!!" Chiaki winked at Maron and they both laughed.  
  
"Fin-chan! I think you have something to tell Maron!"  
  
"Hai!" Fin nodded to herself. Alright! Let's get this over with!  
  
In Chiaki's room:  
  
Chiaki and Maron were sitting on his bed while Access and Fin were floating in front of them. Chiaki had his arm around Maron, and braced for the heart- breaking story yet to come.  
  
"Maron, as you know I'm Fin Fish, an angel. I told you that you were the reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc. That's true. You checkmated demons thinking and believing that it would restore Kami-sama's energy. That is the part…where…I lied. Yes, what you are doing WILL restore his energy, if it is brought to him. But…I really am the Devil's servant!" Maron gasped. If Fin really is working for HIM…then who is Chiaki working for?  
  
"Our plan was to wait for you to steal all the demons, then I would bring the pieces to him! Therefore, giving him more energy and reducing Kami-sama's. But I don't want that anymore!" Fin said, looking at Maron.  
  
"Fin…but why?" Maron asked.  
  
"A long time ago when I was a pure angel, I was allowed to visit the Earth. Two other angels came with me. They were killed by a priest. I was caught in that trap too. He intended to kill me and place my body, along with the others, in ice. When the ice melted, it would create holy water. Instead, the priest was killed. I had just violated a very important law by killing a human, especially one that worked for God. Kami-sama banished me to the Gates of Nothingness. (A.N.: I don't know what it's called, so if anyone knows tell me!) I was about to be turned into nothingness, when Devil-sama took me away from the Gates. I had gone on my own free will. Access tried to help me, but it was too late for me. I was banished and already gone." Fin started to have tears flowing down her face. "Maron…you taught me something that I had forgotten long ago. You taught me love and forgiveness. You cared for me and took care of me. You had faith and trust in me. By then…I had started to feel bad about what was to come. Then…Access showed up. He kept on trying to bring me back, but the memories were too painful for me to bear again, so I ran away. I had thought Kami- sama hated me for my decisions. Access told me that he…he had forgiven me long ago. I just feel so bad now!"  
  
"Then…if that's true, what about Kaitou Sindbad?"  
  
"I lied about that too. Kaitou Sindbad was really…" Fin stopped and burst into tears. Access held her and continued. "We were sent by God to stop Fin and if at all possible bring her back." Fin looked at Maron, "You probably hate me now! It's all my fault!"  
  
"No, I don't hate you! I'm just disappointed, that's all! You're part of my family, how could I hate you? Actually…you're my only real family!" Maron comforted Fin. Fin flew into her arms and they hugged each other.  
  
"Thank you Access, Sindbad, for bringing the goodness in me. And thank you, Maron, for understanding!" Chiaki and Access smiled.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3!!!!  
  
ice_eternity: Again…sorry, it's so short! But, review ne-way!!! Chapter 4 is coming soon! Bai!!! 


	4. Surprise!!! A new day...

YumiYa: Hey!! I finally got an inspiration!!  
Chiaki: It had to wait till you could get an "inspiration"?! What kind of author are you?! *steaming*  
YumiYa: A weird one!!  
Chiaki:: Stingy!!  
YumiYa: :P Maron, Onegai!  
Maron: Hello!!  
Chiaki: *hearts* Maron-chan!!! *smothers Maron*  
Maron: *pushes Chiaki off* Later Chiaki!!! Anyway, KKJ is owned by Tanemura Arina-san!  
YumiYa: Arigato!!!  
Maron & Chiaki: You're welcome! Baibai!! Waves  
YumiYa: *waving* Bai! Well! Hope you all enjoy!!! Please R+R! And sorry about the long wait!!! Also during this story, I'll be addressing Iinchou differently so as to avoid confusion...Iinchou's real name is Minazuki Yamato!!! I'll be putting him in as Iinchou, Minazuki, or Yamato! Depends on how I'm feeling!!!   
Chiaki: *pops back up* That's a lame excuse!!!  
YumiYa: Hey!!! Baka Chiaki!!!! ANYWAY... Enjoy!!  
  
"" dialogue  
() Author Speaking  
thoughts  
  
"Maron! Maron! Wake up! Mou! I'm leaving without you! Maron! Mou!!!" Miyako banged at the door. Maron slept on. Miyako finally gave up and left. In her sleep, Maron smiled. Unnoticed by Maron, her back door slid open and someone crept through. The figure crawled by her bedside and smiled down at her. Maron turned slightly, still smiling. She was in a chapel in the most beautiful wedding gown ever. She saw Chiaki stand next to her as they made their vows.   
"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said. Chiaki and Maron turned towards each other and kissed. Meanwhile in reality, Maron felt someone's lips against hers, kissing her. Maron, thinking she was still in the dream, kissed back passionately. She brought her arms around the person's neck and tangled her fingers through his hair. Opening her eyes when the kiss ended, she focused it on the brown ones above her.   
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!" Maron screamed in surprise. The person winced and covered his ears.  
"Well good morning to you too, Maron!" Chiaki chuckled. Maron breathed in and gave a sigh.  
"Chiaki! How did you get in here?!"   
"Chiaki! How did you get in here?!"  
"Oh Maron! That's a nice way to greet your boyfriend in the morning! I came through your backdoor! We're going to be late you know!!" Chiaki grinned. Maron groaned, "I don't want to go to school!!" She pulled Chiaki down and pressed her forehead against his.   
"That's sweet, but we really got to get going! Miyako already left!" Chiaki scolded her.  
"Mou, Chiaki!!" Maron smiled. She kissed Chiaki playfully on the lips, so that her lips just barely touched his. When she felt him push against her, she pulled back. Then she reached up and kissed his cheek and slowly descended towards his lips, but never reached there. She pulled back again and giggled when he moved his head towards her. Chiaki groaned, "Maron!! OK, that's it! This is what you get for teasing the great Kaitou Sindbad!!!" Chiaki pinned Maron down and kissed her hard. Maron moaned and kissed him back. Chiaki licked the bottom of her lip making Maron moan more. She opened her mouth just slightly, but then felt Chiaki's tongue slide into her mouth. Their tongues battled, touching and pulling apart, over an over again. Later, they pulled a part for air.   
"Now we're really late! Come on! Get up!!" Chiaki said, pulling Maron to get up. She groaned and said, "Ok, Ok!" Maron went into the bathroom and changed.  
When she came out, she smelt breakfast cooking. Chiaki came out with some toast and their backpacks. She thanked him and grabbed her backpack. They ran toward the Momokuri High School, while eating the toast. As they entered the classroom, Packlamao-sensei blew her recorder.   
"Out!!" Maron sighed as she and Chiaki trudged out. Soon after Packlamao-sensei came out and scolded them for being tardy. They went back inside with Packlamao- sensei, oblivious to the two figures above the school. Just as quickly as they came, they vanished into thin air.  
When the day ended, Chiaki, Minazuki, Miyako, and Maron came out laughing.   
"Miyako! You should have seen your face when Iinchou was staring at you! It was so hilarious! Ha! Ha!" Maron teased Miyako. Miyako blushed and snapped at Maron.  
"So? Everybody knows that you and Chiaki are together, yet you guys are always pretending you aren't?!"  
"Ne Miyako! What do you mean by tha..." Chiaki who had stopped her and hooked his arm through hers interrupted Maron.  
"Why hide it anymore Maron? Everybody knows! Let's show them how much we love each other?" Chiaki grinned at her. Maron smiled, "Yes, let's koishii!" Iinchou ran up to them and stood next to Miyako, who had her mouth hanging open. Chiaki tilted Maron back and kissed her. Maron kissed him back while watching Miyako and Minazuki in the corner of her eye. Chiaki pulled her back up again after the kiss. Miyako and Iinchou were just a bit shocked.   
"Finally! Geez!" Miyako cried out. Iinchou looked at her, sweatdropping. Chiaki and Maron laughed. Miyako stopped ranting when she caught Iinchou's eye. They stared at each other for a long time not noticing when Chiaki and Maron quietly sneaked into the bushes to talk.  
"Ne Maron! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chiaki whispered. Maron giggled and nodded. The pair jumped out of the bushes with bells and cymbals and all those kinds of interruptions possible. They clashed the cymbals next to Miyako and Yamato's ear, blew a trumpet really loud into their ears too, all sorts of things you could imagine to torture or interrupt someone, even changing into Jeanne and Sindbad and jump around them. Nothing worked. Miyako and Iinchou just kept on staring at each other like they had just met for the first time.  
Miyako mentally screamed at herself while getting lost in Iinchou's misty eyes. (A.N.: ^_^; Hehe...forgot what color they are!! Can someone tell me?)   
Minazuki battled himself. (A.N.: Boy, if I did that...I'd be out cold for weeks!!! Yaay!!! Miss school!!!! That would be a good thing cuz I just totally HATE my English teacher!!!! She just talks and talks and talks and talks and talks and...I think you get the point!!! I'll try shutting my mouth now!) Suddenly the two lost people heard laughing. Together they broke apart to look at its source.  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Maron and Chiaki were laughing so hare, they needed to clutch their stomachs. Miyako, instantly became angry, and started shouting, "Maron! Chiaki!! Why are you laughing?! What's to funny?" Maron and Chiaki only laughed harder.  
"Miyako-chan! I didn't know you and Iinchou were together! Why didn't you tell us?"  
"NANI?!" Miyako cried,  
"Yeah! Minazuki-kun! When did you have the guts?" Chiaki went over to Yamato's side and began nudging him. Yamato looked at him, his face red, as was Miyako's, "N-n-n-n-nagoya-kun!!!!" Chiaki and Maron burst into laughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm? Ne Miyako? I think that's yours!" Maron pointed out. Miyako nodded as she pulled out her pager. (A.N.: Is it a pager?) She quickly read it and said, "Gomen Chiaki-kun, Maron-chan! Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sindbad just sent out ANOTHER notice!!!! Gotta run! Iinchou!! Hurry up!!!" With that Miyako and Minazuki ran off.   
"Mou...I told Fin not to send another notice without telling me!!!! Grrrr..." Maron said. Chiaki nodded. Now very mad at their angels they marched towards their apartments.  
  
YumiYa: Yo...cliffhanger!!! What's gonna happen?!?!?! Hmmmm...just to let you know my fic is based on both the TV series as well as the manga series!!! Thank you!!! Hope you like!!! R+R!!!! Ja ne! 


	5. New Enemy...the reappearance of the unde...

YumiYa: I'm back and Chapter5 is uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppp!!!!! I just currently came up with this chapter out of my head when I was on the computer. It was a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUGEE inspiration! Well…Tanemura Arina-san owns KKJ…I hope you like Chapter 5 and please R+R!!!! Thank u!!!!  
  
""-Talking  
  
-Thoughts  
  
()-Author's Notes  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"FIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" Maron shouted as soon as she got back. The little angel popped up in front of Maron. "Yes, Maron?"  
  
"How many times have I told you NOT to send a notice card without my consent?"  
  
"Heh heh…oops! Forgot! Sorry!" Suddenly a GIANT Maron was hovering over Fin, yelling, "FORGOT EH??? WELL, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER FORGET AGAIN!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Finn started to back away in fear.  
  
"Maron! Remember! Y-y-you have a demon to seal! If you don't, Miyako's mom will die!" Maron returned back to her normal self, "Oh yeah!" She grabbed her crucifix and headed to the balcony. Finn flew warily behind her. Phew! That was close! Finn flew out to the balcony with Maron.  
  
"Ready?" A voice said next door. Chiaki stepped out of the shadow and winked. Access flew out from behind him. He and Finn stood at the edge of the balconies side-by-side. Maron nodded and held up her crucifix at the same time Chiaki did. The two angels clasped their hands together and concentrated. All of a sudden, a light came out of their jewels and into the crucifixes. Maron and Chiaki transformed careful to not make too much noise. They jumped up and on to the roof.  
  
"Finn! Go see if the bracelet is in Miyako's apartment!" Kaitou Jeanne ordered Finn. Kaitou Sindbad looked at Access, "You too, Access!" The two angels nodded and left. Soon after, they returned.  
  
"It's not in there!"  
  
"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!?????????" Jeanne and Sindbad cried out. Jeanne brought out her binoculars and looked out towards the city. Searching around, she caught a glimpse of Miyako. Focusing her binoculars, Jeanne realized that it WAS Miyako. She was standing there looking at her mom, who was looked like she was laughing, surrounded by police officers.  
  
"Found them!!!! Follow me!" Jeanne began to leap off the roof when Sindbad grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Grinning, he kissed her on the lips. Pulling apart, he whispered in her ear, "Don't forget about me!" Jeanne blushed and nodded. Together, the two Kaitous leaped into the air, followed by their guardian angels.  
  
To Miyako's situation:  
  
"Mou! Okaasan! You can stop laughing now!" Miyako said with her hands on her hips. Her mom just kept on laughing. Miyako and her dad sweatdropped.  
  
"Ohohohohohoho!!! Kaitou Jeanne! Just TRY and steal my bracelet!!!! Ohohohohohohoho!!!!"  
  
"Okaasan!"  
  
"Toudaiji-san! Is your mom always like that?!" Minazuki said, nervously. Suddenly the lampposts nearby went out. A soft giggle was heard.  
  
"It's Kaitou Jeanne! She's here!" Miyako shouted. The police officers rushed about getting into position.  
  
"Kombawa Detective-ojousama!" Jeanne said as she appeared. Furuta (is that right? The guy who always wears the sunglasses?) shot out a net from his bazooka gun (not sure if that's right! Oh well! Doesn't matter!). An object flew through the air and sliced the net before it could touch Jeanne. Sindbad landed on a nearby lamppost and caught his boomerang (that's what I'm gonna call it!!! Unless nebody has a better name for it!).  
  
"Kaitou Sindbad…has arrived!"  
  
"You always were a one of a GRAND entries!" Jeanne mocked. Sindbad glared at her, slightly annoyed. She is SOOOOOOOOO gonna get it later! Jeanne rushed forward and knocked out the officers. As she passed, the officers mumbled, "Jeanne-chan!" (She's still popular! If you don't get it…I suggest you look it up in the manga version! ^_~) As she neared Miyako's mom, she saw the demon laugh in the bracelet. Miyako's mom picked up a nearby flower vase and threw it at Jeanne. She ducked under it and pulled out the Petit Claire in front of her. The demon flew out of the bracelet and headed towards her screaming.  
  
"Under the name of God, you, demon, born in the darkness, I seal you here!" A pin came out of the Petit Claire and Jeanne grabbed it, aiming for the assaulting demon.  
  
"CHECKMATE!!!!!!!!" Jeanne shouted and she threw the pin, but nothing happened. Her pin just went through the demon, which continued to advance. Why? Why didn't it work? Am I losing my powers as Jeanne? No! It can't be!!!! No…. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard Sindbad yell out, "Jeanne! Watch out!" Jeanne snapped back into reality and noticed that the demon had claws extended, ready to rip her to shreds. Jeanne froze with fear and closed her eyes, preparing for the kill. When she didn't feel the claws of the demon, she slowly opened her eyes. Sindbad was in front of her trying to hold off the demon.  
  
"Sindbad!!!!"  
  
"Get out of here, Jeanne!!!"  
  
"No!!! I'm on leaving you here!!!!"  
  
"GO!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!! I won't!!!" Jeanne screamed, clutching to Sindbad. The demon was surprised and automatically a plan formed in its mind, it laughed, "Ahahahaha!!! Poor weaklings!!!" It phased and entered Sindbad's body. Surprised, Sindbad stopped and gasped as he began to feel strange. Then as soon as it started, an evil grin began to form on Sindbad's face. Jeanne felt a change in him and pulled apart.  
  
"S…sindbad?" He pushed her and said, "I always hated you…you were such a fool to think that someone could actually love you!!!!! Ahahahaha!!!" Jeanne was surprised.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! This can't be happening!!!! Why?! Why is this happening?" Sindbad began attacking her and Jeanne frantically tried to dodge, but her emotions slowed her down. All of a sudden, Jeanne felt something tear into her leg. Looking down, she saw that Sindbad's sharp (AN: Very sharp might I add!) boomerang had practically sliced her leg off.  
  
"Why? Why are you attacking me?"  
  
"Because you are my rival, Jeanne!" Sindbad advanced and the Petit Claire reacted to the demon possessing his soul. Jeanne gasped. No! He's possessed by a demon!!! How can I checkmate him?  
  
"Get out of Sindbad, Akuma!!!"  
  
"So you finally figured it out? You humans are such fools!!!"  
  
"I told you to leave him alone!!!!!!"  
  
"Why? I enjoy torturing you, reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc. Besides…his soul is already fully consumed by me!!!" Sindbad laughed (or at least the demon in him did!!! ^_^;) all of a sudden he stopped. A flash of pain crossed his face.  
  
"W-w-what's happening to me?" More pain appeared on his face as he doubled over and kneeled on the ground. Jeanne stared at him. What's going on?  
  
"N-n-no!!! Impossible! This measly human is trying to break through!!!" Another wave of pain engulfed him. Miyako and the now recovered officers stood in the sidelines watching in surprise. They knew that Jeanne and Sindbad were rivals but Sindbad never actually HURT Jeanne, physically.  
  
"J-j-j-jeanne…help…akuma…taking over…love…you…" Sindbad took short gasps as he muttered this so that only Jeanne could here. Then the grin came back.  
  
"Weak mortal!!! Now he won't bother me anymore!"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Crushed his mind!! He's dead, Jeanne, and there's nothing you can do about it!!!" The demon laughed as Jeanne began to cry. No!! Chiaki! He can't be dead!!! I love you! I love you! You can't die now!!! Flashbacks began to run through her mind. The time when she first saw Chiaki, when Sindbad appeared, the first time Chiaki kissed her for real, when he protected her, and so on. Confident, she stood up and said, "He loves me!! You can't change that fact one bit!! He may be dead…but……he'll live on inside my heart for all eternity!!!!" She began to glow and Sindbad has shock written all over his face. A white light consumed the area. Inside the light, Jeanne was standing alone. Where am I? A familiar voice rang out through the light.  
  
"Kusakabe Maron!" Who's there?  
  
"You know who I am!" The gentle voice said. Jeanne d'Arc  
  
"Yes…" Where am I? Are you the one who brought me here?  
  
"Yes…I am the one who brought you here. Your courage and faith in the one you love has awakened a new power in you. I present you with this." A new crucifix and ribbon (like the one that she has in the 2nd season) appeared in front of her. Domo arigato…  
  
"You'll know what to do!! Return to that time and place from where you left!!!!" The light began to fade. The voice softly said, "I know you'll be able to over come this new evil! You are so much like me!!! Good luck and remember…you're never alone!!" The light completely faded and Jeanne saw that she was back.  
  
"What just happened?" Miyako asked to no one in particular. Jeanne took the new crucifix in front of her and said, "Fin…please send my message to Jeanne d'Arc!" Fin felt something swell inside of her. The pink beam came out of her jewel again…except this time it was aimed to the sky. Holding the crucifix in the air, Jeanne shouted. A light came out of the crucifix as she transformed. Once it dimmed, a new Jeanne appeared.  
  
"What's going on?" Miyako yelled. The officers just shrugged. Sindbad looked at her surprised.  
  
"Get out of him now!!!!" Jeanne said, ice dripping from her voice. Sindbad smirked and attacked her. Easily avoiding it, she took out her ribbon and caught the boomerang, tossing it aside. Now that the demon was defenseless, it began to worry. Jumping from building to building, Jeanne formed a wide circle around him. With a flick of her wrist, the ribbon closed around him. Jeanne appeared right behind him, glaring. Now…the demon was scared! Demons can't get scared you say? Well…this one was…so he did the only thing he could think of, he phased out of Sindbad's body, which collapsed right away.  
  
"Nani?" Jeanne was confused but she caught Sindbad's body before he hit the ground. She saw the demon head towards Miyako.  
  
"Iyaaa!!!! Miyako!!! Get out of the way!!" Jeanne ran toward Miyako, who only turned and looked at her. The demon smirked and began to phase. Jeanne pulled out her ribbon and aimed it at the demon.  
  
"Under the name of God, you, demon, born in the darkness!!! I seal you here!!! CHECKMATE!!!!!" The demon screamed as it started to disappear. Finally, a chess piece popped up and fell into Finn's waiting hands. Jeanne was amazed at her new power. What was that? That was a lot different than before. Sindbad got up groaning.  
  
"I don't feel so good!"  
  
"Sindbad!!!!" Jeanne ran over to him and helped him get up.  
  
"Arigato Jeanne! That was demon…it was different from the ones we regularly fight!" Sindbad pointed out.  
  
"Yeah…I wonder where they came from…" Jeanne murmured. Suddenly, a black cloud appeared and demons began to swarm out of it. Miyako saw them and started screaming. Detective Toudaiji grabbed her and held her. The other officers fainted at the sight of the abnormal creatures.  
  
"Well Kaitou Jeanne! It seems as if you have been able to defeat our first warrior!" A voice called out from inside the void. Finn gasped, "I know that voice!" Two angels stepped out of the cloud and it quickly disappeared. Access gasped and held Finn in his arms as they looked at the two angels before them in shock.  
  
"Celcia! Toki!"  
  
YumiYa: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!! Cliffhanger!!! Sorry!! It took me soo long to post this up!! I had too much homework!!!!!! Well…I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review! Thank you!! Stay tuned for…Chapter 6!!!! 


	6. Revealed...enemies and love

YumiYa: I know that its been a long time since I updated this story…*sigh* Well! Here's Chapter 6! I really hope you like it! KKJ is the property of Tanemura Arina!! Arigato! Enjoy!!  
  
" "-Dialog  
  
-Thoughts  
  
( )-me  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
"Celcia…Toki…?" Jeanne whispered. She and Sindbad stood up. Access held Fin tighter. The female angel smiled, "That's right, Fin-chan! Looks like you finally told each other, huh?" Fin stammered, "I thought you died back then!"  
  
"The ice preserved us! We were just in a sleeping state. When we awoke, we were lost and couldn't go back to heaven. We sold our souls to Devil-sama!" Toki said, glaring at Access. Fin broke away from Access and flew to Celcia.  
  
"Celcia! I missed you!" She tried to tough Celcia's arm, but when she touched her, Fin screamed in pain. She pulled her hand back and fell from the air. Access quickly flew to her and caught her.  
  
"Fin-chan! Daijoubu?" Fin weakly replied, "Daijoubu, Access-kun!" Celcia looked at her, sadly. "You can't touch me, Pure Angel Fin Fish."  
  
"Doshite?" Toki extended his arm and blasted Fin and Access. Jeanne and Sindbad ran up to them and caught them. Jeanne glared at the two angels and shouted, "Who are you?" The two angels landed on the ground.  
  
"We are Forgotten Angels, Toki and Celcia! Appointed by Devil-sama to kill Kaitou Jeanne and Sindbad in the place of the traitor Ex-banished Angel Fin Fish, now Pure Angel Fin Fish!" (Boy, that was long!) Fin and Access looked at them in horror.  
  
"It can't be!" Fin whispered. Celcia looked at Fin and for a moment, sadness shown in her eyes, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Toki smirked, "I never did like you, Access-KUN! You loved my Fin Fish and were constantly trying to steal her from me! I really did love Fin, but I saw it when both of you and Kami-sama forgot us and left us on Earth. You were just using us! Devil-sama helped me see the truth! You stole Fin from me and I finally realized that Celcia was the one I really loved! I hat you!" Fin cringed at his tone. He grabbed Celcia's face and forcibly kissed her. Though Celcia didn't like to be forced into a kiss, it was better then nothing to her. Toki pulled back a little and continued to glare at them. "Demo…it doesn't matter now! If you think that this is the end! You're wrong, because this is just the beginning!" A portal opened behind them and they stepped in.  
  
"Kill them!" Celcia's voice commanded from within the portal before it disappeared. The demons began to laugh as they circled around the kaitous. (You know…that really annoying laugh that they do that's in between a cackle and an actual laugh!) Fin whimpered and held her head.  
  
"Fin-chan! Daijou---uhn!" Access was caught off by a sharp pain in his head. The two angels cried out in pain as the presence of the demons became even closer and intense.  
  
"Get out of here! Now!" Sindbad said. They nodded and flew high into the air. The two kaitous stood back to back. Sindbad smirked and said, "Time to kick some demon butt!" Jeanne glanced at Sindbad and then smiled.  
  
"GAME START!!!" They leaped up into the air. Shrieks from the demons filled the night as they were sealed. After most of the demons were sealed, Miyako slowly opened her eyes. The remaining demons fled into the dark sky, too afraid of being sealed.  
  
"Where are the rest of the monsters?" Miyako asked when she didn't see any other demons around. Jeanne and Sindbad landed in front of her, panting for breath. They glanced at each other.  
  
"Miss Detective, both of us believe that it is time for us to reveal our true intentions to you!" Jeanne said. She gently picked up Miyako from her fainted father, while Sindbad carried an awakening Minazuki. They ran out of the street into the forest. As they were running, Minazuki awoke.  
  
"K-K-K-KAITOU SINDBAD!!!! NANI?!?!?!?!?" Sindbad winced. "Shut up, Minazuki! You're yelling right into my ear!" Why am I stuck carrying him? Gosh… Soon, they were at an isolated and deserted hilltop.  
  
"Fin!"  
  
"Access!" The two angels popped out of nowhere. Just looking at the faces of the kaitous, they knew what they were planning to do. Kaitou Jeanne stepped up to the confused detectives.  
  
"You remember those weird creatures you saw earlier today? Those are demons. Demons do exist in this world as well as angels." At this, Access and Fin willed all their power to make themselves become visible to Minazuki and Miyako.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Miyako quickly stood up and ran up to them. She reached out and touched Access' wing making him blush. This got Fin very jealous and, before she knew it, she fired a blast at Miyako. Minazuki saw this right away and ran to Miyako. He pushed her out of the way, causing them to tumble. When they came to a stop, they found themselves in a very intimate position. Miyako was lying on the ground with her hands by her head. Minazuki was lying on top of her holding her hands down with his legs straddling hers. They stared at each other, oblivious of Jeanne scolding Fin about not harming humans and Sindbad teasing a blushing Access. Minazuki slowly began to tilt his head downward towards Miyako. Before they knew it, they were kissing. It would have gone longer, but they were interrupted by a cough. Jeanne hit Sindbad lightly on the shoulder annoyed. They both became a bright red and broke apart.  
  
"As I was saying…there is always an ongoing battle between God and the Devil. The Devil sends out these demons to steal beautiful souls and bring them back to him to use as energy. If the demon is sealed before any real harm is done, the energy of the souls is given to God. We are the people who seal these demons in order to help God win. You could say we kinda are like guardians!" Jeanne continued.  
  
"Demons possess things that are particularly beautiful to the owner. That's why whenever we seal a demon, the item usually disappears too." Sindbad explained. They continued to explain the current position of Earth and other stuff.  
  
"We really are trying to help! We didn't mean any harm. I know you'll be very mad at this Miyako-chan! Both of us have decided to reveal our identities to you, before any more people get hurt!" She removed her hair ribbon as Sindbad removed his bandanna. They returned to their real forms. Miyako just stared at them while Minazuki's mouth dropped. Miyako got up and walked to Maron, emotionless.  
  
"It's okay, Maron-chan! I knew it all along!" She hugged her as Maron began to cry.  
  
"Domo arigato Nagoya-kun for telling us!" Minazuki said. After a while, the two girls broke apart. Maron's mood immediately changed as she remembered something.  
  
"So Miyako…are you in love with Iinchou?" Miyako stiffened, turning a bright red. "No, No!! Whatever gave you that idea?" Chiaki joined in, "Only the fact that you guys were kissing and practically swallowing each other's tongues!" Minazuki became beet red and grabbed Miyako's hand. "W-w-we're g- getting out of here! You guys are too l-l-lovesick!" He marched down the hill with Miyako in tow, towards the forest. Maron and Chiaki smiled.  
  
"Let's go after them!" They changed back into Jeanne and Sindbad and crept into the forest too.  
  
Minazuki and Miyako:  
  
Meanwhile, the couple had stopped to catch their breath. When they caught each other's eye, they were entranced again. Once again, they kissed with only the moon's light around them. Breathless, they pulled away, confusion in both of their eyes. Minazuki stared at her under the moonlight. God…she's so beautiful! Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.  
  
"You know, Toudaiji-san—" Miyako placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"It's Miyako, Iinchou!" Minazuki swallowed at her low voice. "H-hai, Miyako-san! Well…um…after what Kusakabe-san said, I began thinking. And I realized that…Miyako-san…Aishiteru!" Miyako's eyes widened. Oh my gosh! This can't be happening! My dream is finally coming true! She flung her arms around him. "Aishiteru, Iinchou!" Minazuki smiled. Yokata!  
  
"Miyako-san! I called you by your first name! It's Yamato now!" He kissed her quickly. Miyako smiled, "Yamato-kun! I like that!"  
  
"…Miyako-chan!" Suddenly, they heard giggling in the trees and then silence. Suspiciously, they searched the treetops. They spotted a white coat and a glint of yellow. Before they knew what was happening, Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sindbad dropped out of the trees. She ran to Miyako and hugged her. "Congratulations Miyako-chan!" Miyako instantly dropped a dozen of gymnastic balls that had just magically appeared, on top of her.  
  
"That's for spying!" Again, the kaitous untransformed. The quartet walked home, happy and laughing, under the light of the full moon!  
  
The End of Chapter 6!  
  
YumiYa: I hope you like that! I put a lot of romance in it, especially for Miyako and Minazuki! They really should hurry up with their relationship! I really hope you like that! Sorry, I didn't write for a long time! 


	7. The Beginning of the End

YumiYa: Hi!! I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a real long time! I had a really long writer's block!! At school, I got a huge idea so now here it is!! There's probably only going to be about 2 or 3 chapters left to this story because I'm getting tired of writing it, but I don't want to leave it on a cliffhanger so I'll just finish this story! I hope you all enjoy! KKJ is owned by the fabulous Tanemura Arina, who also created Time Stranger Kyoko and Full Moon wo Sagashite!! Please review!! Arigato!!   
  
"blah" talking  
blah thinking  
(blah) me  
  
Chapter 7:The Beginning of the End  
  
  
"Celcia…if you keep on pacing around like that, you'll make a hole deep enough to reach the center of this world!" Toki said as he watched Celcia pace back and forth.  
"Gomen Toki. What should we do about those annoying Kaitous and the traitors?" Celcia asked as she stopped pacing. Toki regarded her and replied, "I have know idea." They looked into the swirling pool of water in the center of the dark room. On the surface, they saw smiling images of Maron, Chiaki, Fin, and Access. Occasionally, Miyako and Yamato appeared too. The two Forgotten Angels walked to the edge of the pool and stared down.   
"How I wish I could tear that smile off of their pitiful faces!" Celcia muttered. She glared at each image that appeared. Toki stared at her and then looked at the pool. He saw a group picture of Jeanne, Sindbad, Fin, Access, and their human friends with them. With that, something in his mind clicked. Staring at the pictures, he waved his hand over the pool to stop the rotation of images. Celcia looked at him, "Toki, what are you doing?" Toki smiled evilly and said, "I think I just found out a way to crush those impudent Kaitous!" Celcia looked at him then at the picture and her eyes widened as she understood what he meant. Celcia nodded, "Oh yeah! Kidnap theire friends and then when they're all in despair we'll capture and kill them AFTER we take their powers!!" (AN: I know...it's very original! I couldn't think of anything else!!!) Celcia took a green bottle from her sash and poured the contents into the pool.   
"Servants of Hell! I summon you! Take those pathetic human friends of Kaitou Jeanne and Kaitou Sindbad and bring them back here alive!" Tons of demons came out of the pool and flew out of the room through a vortex. Celcia smiled and whispered, "There is no more hope for you, Fin!"  
  
----------------------  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Chiaki walked out onto his balcony and stretched. Looking at the sun, he smiled as he saw Maron's face smiling back at him. He walked closer to Maron's balcony and peered inside. Good! No one is awake yet! He jumped across onto Maron's balcony and crepted inside. Tip-toeing to her bedroom, he tried not to laugh. She'll be soo surprised! He slipped into her room and looked around. Maron shifted on her bed and pulled the covers back over her shoulders. Fin laid in her little bed next to Maron's, muttering words and occasionally turning around. Chiaki walked up silently to Maron and bent down. Just as he was about to give her a kiss, Maron's eyes flew open. She grabbed his arm and flipped him, throwing him to the other side of the room. Maron got up and triumphantly walked over to him.   
"Ha ha!! Fooled you!!"  
"NANI!?!?!?" Chiaki yelled. Maron smirked and replied, "I was awake the WHOLE TIME!!!! In fact, I knew you were going to try that!! I was just PRETENDING to be sleeping, baka!" Maron laughed and skipped out of the room. Fin flew out of the room, half-awake. Chiaki stared after her and then got up. Kuso! Maron was in the kitchen making breakfast for herself and Chiaki. Throughout breakfast, she kept on saying how she beat Chiaki, making him very annoyed. After breakfast was done, Maron cleaned up and washed the dishes. As she was washing, a knock came from the door.   
"I'm coming!!" Maron ran to the door and opened it. Miyako and Yamato smiled, "Ohayo Maron!!"   
"Ohayo! Come in!!" Miyako and Yamato went inside and shut the door after them.  
"Maron! Who was that?" Chiaki came out of the kitchen and surprise appeared on his face when he saw Miyako and Yamato. "Oh, hi you guys!" After saying hi to Chiaki, Miyako turned to Maron and whispered, "Ne...Maron...what is Chiaki doing here so early in the morning? Were you guys doing something?" Maron's faced became bright red and she snapped back, "Miyako! We didn't do anything!" Miyako gave her the "yeah-i-believe-you" look.   
"We didn't do anything!!!" Maron screamed at Miyako, her face red enough to match a tomato. Miyako smiled, "I know! I was just kidding!" With that, she pulled Yamato towards the couch. Maron muttered towards her retreating form, "Some friend you are!" After a few minutes, they decided to go back to the same hill that they were at yesterday. When they got there, Yamato said, "A-ano...Nagoya-kun, Kusakabe-san, could you tell us what's going on?" With a sigh, Chiaki and Maron began to tell them their missions. Miyako and Yamato just sat down and listened to them.   
  
2 hours later, Maron collapsed on the ground in relief, "YOU FINALLY GET IT!! OH MY GOSH!! THANK YOU!!" Miyako looked at her, annoyed. "Well, excuse me for not exactly understanding what you mean!! It's not everyday I see a demon hopping around!! So how am I supposed to know?!?!?"   
"That was kinda confusing, but I think I get it!" Yamato said. Chiaki nodded, "Yeah...trust me...it IS confusing!" Suddenly the skies became very dark. Fin and Access popped out of the air in their big Pure Angel forms.  
"Jeanne, there's a lot of akuma coming! I pretty sure it's them!" Fin cried out.   
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! You're pretty smart, Pure Angel Fin Fish!" Celcia and Toki appeared out of nowhere. "Guess who?" Miyako and Yamato gasped. Gathering her courage, Miyako shouted, "I'm guessing you're Celcia and Toki, right?!? Why are you doing this? Maron and Chiaki haven't done anything to you!! Why are you fighting then?" Celcia glared at her and then glanced towards Maron and Chiaki, "So...you told them huh? Well...that sure spoils our plan!"  
"I didn't think you'd have the guts, Jeanne!" Toki stated. "Oh well...It doesn't matter! We're gonna kill you anyway! After we take care of your beloved friends, that is!!" He snapped his fingers and a dozen of the weaker akuma headed straight for Miyako and Yamato.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!""  
Maron and Chiaki transformed and ran towards them. Miyako stared in horror as a really ugly akuma came towards her, arms out to grab her.   
"Iiyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Miyako cried as she instinctively hit the akuma just as it was about to get her. It flew back and hit a tree. Everything stopped and stared at her. Miyako said, "Did I do that?" The akuma she had just hit growled and leapt towards her again in another attempt. Miyako saw it coming and kicked it before it could touch her.   
"EEWW!! Don't come any closer!" Miyako shouted at it. Celcia, Toki, Jeanne, Sindbad, Fin, Access, and all the other akuma sweatdropped. Jeanne looked at her friend in shock. When you think you've seen it all, she goes and beats up an akuma! Toki recovered from the surprise and yelled out, "Get them!!" The akuma snapped out of it and mobbed them. Jeanne and Sindbad began to checkmate and fight all of the demons. Even Yamato and Miyako were fighting! (AN: The very weak demons though!! ^_^;) Meanwhile, Fin and Access flew up to Celcia and Toki.   
"Please stop this!! This won't get us anywhere!!" Fin tried to plead with them.  
"Toki! This must stop! Don't you see?! We didn't forget about you!" Access cried out. Toki stared at him in disgust and snarled, "Shut up! You don't know how it feels to love someone and get abandoned by them because they loved another! You have no idea about the hell I went through!"  
"Iie!! You're wrong!! I still love you! You're like the brother Sagami never was!! Celcia!! You're the bestest friend I've ever had!"  
"SHUT UP!!" Celcia shouted. "You would never understand! Little Miss Fin Fish, everyone's favorite angel, who is the best of the class and the one with the most spiritual power! Not to mention one of Kami-sama's favorite angels! You got more attention and love than I ever did! Toki loved you and you just toyed with him! You stole him away from me!" Fin gasped, "Celcia...you loved him?"   
"Of course I did! But you would never have known because you were too selfish to figure it out!" Celcia said as Toki flew up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she kissed him on the lips. Looking back at the two Pure Angels, she sneered, "That doesn't matter, though! What does is that you forgot us and abandoned us!!"  
"You're wrong!! I never forgot you! I was so mad at myself because I was the one who caused you to get captured and frozen into that ice! If I had just paid more attention to the warning my heart was giving me, it would never have happened! You guys would have never have had to suffer! You wouldn't have had to go through hell!! It's all my fault!!! It's all my fault!!!! I'm so so sorry!! Please forgive me! Celcia! Toki!!" Fin collapsed in tears. Access came up to her and hugged her. Celcia and Toki just watched them comfort each other. Maybe...just maybe...she's telling the truth! Can we really trust her? Did she really blame herself so much? Their faces softened as they descended to the ground.  
"...fin..." Celcia reached out towards her old friend. Toki stared after her then looked at Access who was looking at him. "Toki...please come back to us...let's be friends once more!" Toki gave him a soft smile, the first in many years. Fin looked up and gasped. Celcia and Toki's auras were slowly becoming lighter and lighter as they came closer towards them. All of a sudden, they stopped and cried in pain while grasping their heads. Jeanne and Sindbad checkmated the last akuma and looked at the angels. Fin and Access watched in horror as their auras began to darken again. When they stopped screaming, they had been totally taken over again.  
"Trying to trick us? Well...it's not gonna work!! We'll show you the true might of our power!!" They shouted and snapped. Fin, Access, Jeanne, Sindbad, Miyako, and Yamato watched in shock as each other's bodies began to disappear. (AN: You know like how in Digimon when they die...their data just kinda...floats away? It's like that!) When they had totally disappeared, Celcia and Toki laughed evilly and entered a portal to the underworld followed by all the remaining akumas. The skies began to darken even more and winds sped up. Weather patterns went all berserk. Chaos and darkness were beginning to spread around the world, covering it in it's despair. This time, though, there'd be no kaitou to save it from the wrath of the Devil.  
  
Vocab:  
akuma-demon  
iiya/iie-no  
ano-umm  
ohayo-good morning  
  
YumiYa: CLIFFHANGER!! Well..that's the end of Chapter 7!! It wasn't going to end like that because I had a lot more planned! I just decided to cut it off there and start it again in Chapter 8 to spread it out cuz it wuz getting too long!!! Hope you enjoyed!! Please review!! I'll try to get Chapter 8 as soon as I can because there's no way I can get writer's block on this story since everything's all planned and ready to be typed up!! Sayonara!! 


	8. Towards the light

YumiYa: Hi!!! Yumi-chan here!! Here's the long-awaited chapter of Maron's Not Really Blind Date...weird title and to this day I have no idea y it's the title!! I'll shut up now!! Please enjoy the last chapter planned for this story!! If you can...I'd appreciate it if you reviewed too!!! Thank u!! Enjoy!!  
  
"blah" talking  
blah thinking  
(blah) me  
  
Chapter 8: Towards the Light  
  
"Uggh..." Jeanne groaned as she sat up. She looked around and foun herself on a floating rock in the middle of a dark nowhere. (AN:That totally didn't make sense!!) Looking down she saw that beside her lay Sindbad, Fin, and Access.  
"What's going on?" Jeanne asked to no one in particular. She gently woke up Sindbad who groaned as he awoke. Fin and Access woke up at that exact moment also.   
"Where are we?" Fin asked. Access looked around and replied, "I have no idea!" Jeanne glanced around then gasped, "Where's Miyako-chan and Iinchou?" The kaitous and angels stood up and walked around. Finding no sign of either Miyako or Yamato, they gave up. All of a sudden the air began to shift. They looked around in horror. Then the environment changed and they were in a dark room. (AN: You know...like the room that Fin was in at the last episode of KKJ on the anime) Pillars were scattered throughout the room and there was no furniture whatsoever. At the front of the room was a strange wall. Jeanne walked closer to the wall to get a better look at it. As she got closer, she gasped at what she saw. Miyako and Yamato had been pinned to the wall by a strange gooey substance. They were still unconscious so it seemed like they were dead. Sindbad ran up to her and took in the sight also. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to reassure Jeanne. Jeanne began to cry at the sight of her unconscious friends. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to reassure Jeanne.   
"It's all my fault! If I had been more careful, they wouldn't have gotten into this!!" Jeanne whimpered. Sindbad whispered to her, "It's not your fault! You didn't do anything! You tried your best to protect them! It's okay! We'll save them don't worry!" Suddenly, Toki's voice could be heard throughout the room.   
"Kaitou Sindbad, don't be so sure of yourself! You're in our territory now!" Suddenly the two Forgotten Angels appeared before them. They stood right in front of the wall holding Miyako and Yamato captive.   
"Toki! Celcia!!" Jeanne shouted. "Let my friends go!"  
"No way! I think I'll just kill them right here in front of you!" Toki smirked as Jeanne and Sindbad's eyes widened in horror. Celcia grabbed a dagger from out of nowhere and brought it up to Miyako's throat. Celcia smiled evilly, "I think we should kill this one first!"  
"Iiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Jeanne screamed, tears running down her face. Fin and Access ran towards Celcia and Toki.   
"Stop it! This is between you, Toki, Access, and me! Leave them alone!" Fin cried. Celcia stopped bringing the dagger closer to Miyako's neck. "Hmmm...I think you're right Fin..." Toki said. With that, he brought up his hand and pointed at Jeanne and Sindbad. Dark energy shot out and hit them, throwing them across room and into a wall. They fell unconscious and dropped onto the floor. Fin looked at their fallen bodies in shock. Access glared at Toki, "How dare you! How dare you hurt my friends!!" With that, Access shot a great ball of bright energy at Toki. Celcia held up a hand and negated the attack. Thus started the Battle of the Angels!! (AN: That was a really stupid and lame name! I'm running out of ideas...can u tell? I don't really want to write every single detail of the battle so sorry for those who really wanted to know!!) The battle raged on, each angel exchanging and blocking attacks. As time passed, they began to get exhausted.  
"This is for Jeanne!" Fin blasted a huge beam at them. Access did the same, "And this is for Sindbad!" Celcia and Toki looked in horror at the oncoming beams. They tried to dodge but were too tired and got hit. They fell down to the ground and slowly got up. Fin looked at them in anger. She and Access advanced towards them, their auras flaring. Suddenly, a huge vortex of darkness appeared above them. The angels looked up and gasped.  
"Devil-sama!" Celcia and Toki shouted, obviously rejoiced to see their master. Fin and Access watched on in horror. Satan looked at the angels below him. Bringing up both hands, he said, "Celcia...Toki...you disappoint me. After I saved you, you repay me like this. You weaklings! I have no use of you anymore. Begone!" Flames flared in his hands and joined. As the angels looked on, he threw the huge fireball at Celcia and Toki. They screamed in terror and Fin and Access flew towards them. A brilliant red-orange light filled the room as the blast hit. When the light began to subside, Satan looked towards the cloud of dust and ash that used to be Celcia and Toki expecting to see their dead bodies on the ground. Instead, he saw them alive and unharmed. As the dust and ash settled, he saw Fin and Access standing in front of them and a barrier surrounding them all. Celcia and Toki looked up at Fin and Access in shock.  
"Fin...Access...you saved us!"  
"You bet! You're our friends...that's what we do for friends!" Access smiled. Celcia felt tears build up in her eyes. Fin turned around and knelt in front of her.   
"Celcia...I'm sorry! I never meant to abandon you. I'm serious! I'm sorry for all the pain that you had to endure! Please forgive me!" Fin apologized. Celcia smiled and nodded. They hugged and Access extended a hand towards Toki. "I'm sorry too, Toki. Forgive me" Toki smiled and took his hand. They stood facing each other and Toki replied, "Apology accepted. You're forgiven." During this, Satan had watched them in silence, his fury building.   
"How nice...friends again! But not for long! You'll all get to meet your end together!" Satan smirked and prepared to attack again. As he was about to attack, a ribbon wrapped around his arm. He looked at the owner of the ribbon in shock.  
"Forget about us?" Jeanne gave a small smile. She pulled at the ribbon and it tightened, slicing his arm off. Satan cried out in pain and moved back a little.   
"Oh no you don't!" Sindbad shouted. He threw a ton of pins at Satan, in hopes of checkmating him. He just phased out as the pins came and phased back behind Jeanne. He blasted her from behind, throwing her against a wall. Sindbad growled in anger and ran towards him. Just as he was about to come in contact, he was thrown back by a barrier. During this, the angels had gathered and purified Celcia and Toki, giving them back their original forms and powers. They smiled and threw a blast together at Satan that was powerful enough to break his barrier and hit him, sending him towards the wall. Sindbad grimaced in pain and summoned more pins. He threw them and pinned Satan to the wall. By this time, Jeanne had regained some strength. She limped towards the group and untransformed. With her crucifix in her hand, she glared at Satan and said, "You shall pay for all the harm that you've done! Checkmate!!" She threw the crucifix at Satan, who screamed in pain and terror. A blinding white light filled the room as Satan was checkmated. When it was gone, Satan was gone and in his place was a king chess piece. Maron smiled and fainted. Sindbad picked her up and kissed her on the lips.   
"Good job Maron!" Fin, Access, Celcia, and Toki ran to the still captive Miyako and Yamato and let them go. Miyako slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  
"Where am I? What's going on?" She asked. Yamato woke up too and asked the same thing. Sindbad grinned, "You guys just missed us kicking the Devil's ass!" Miyako and Yamato looked at him in shock. They stood up and smiled, congratulating them on their victory. They walked out of the castle happily talking about the battle.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Epilogue...  
  
Maron, Chiaki, Miyako, and Yamato looked towards the angels. They were preparing to go back to heaven for a while. Fin and Celcia had tears in their eyes as they bid farewell. Access and Toki shook hands with everybody, giving their best wishes. They said farewell one last time before the angels flew off towards the sky and the clouds.   
Few years passed after that event. Miyako and Yamato got married and had a healthy young son named Shinji. (AN: I know that he was supposed to be Access but I really like that name so I kept it! Shinji looks exactly the same as in the manga and acts the same too.) Maron and Chiaki had gotten married too and were expecting a baby girl soon. Fin, Access, Toki, and Celcia returned and hung around the two couples once in a while. Over the years, they had gained more powers. They could now physically appear in front of all mortals without their wings or any of their weird clothes and accessories. Each pair owned an apartment and had a job to live on. And as the fairy tale stories would say...they all lived happily ever after!  
  
YumiYa: That's the end!! I hope you enjoyed my story!! Please review!! I don't plan on writing a sequel! Thank you for all of those who supported me! Thank you for all who read it!! Again, I hope you enjoyed it!! Thank you!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
